The Interview
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: "Anko Mitarashi Talk Show is not owned by or produced by Konoha T.V. If you experience many things, including the following. Daymares, Nightmares, Seizures, bone shattering laughs (if they're present.) We advise you to suck it up buttercup. Wait, what do you mean this isn't the official thing, boo!" Anko booed as she stomped off, heading out towards a stage


**The Interview**

* * *

 **warning: This an adult talk show, owned and operated by Konoha Television. If you're under the age of sixteen, please tune away. This is for mature audiences.**

 **Disclaimer: Anko Mitarashi, and all of her production crew are not apart of any contract obligation on Konoha T.V. Anyone to have experienced the following. Seizures, nightmares, daymares, and are now afraid to go to bed at night. You should have followed the warning signs.**

* * *

 ** _"The Anko Mitarashi Talk Show!_ **

**Producer: Anko Mitarashi.**

 **Executive Producers: Iruka Umino, Kurenai Sarutobi.**

 **Stage and lightning: Darui, Bee, Hotaru, Kakashi.**

 **Camerawomen: Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, Yugao Uzuki**

 **Cameramen: Might Gai, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka."**

 **"Please welcome to stage, MITARASHI ANKO!"**

* * *

"Welcome everyone to Anko Mitarashi's interviewing hour! Anyway, I'm your ever so sexy, so lovable, and vivacious host! Anko Mitarashi in the flesh!" The purple haired woman chanted as she posed for the camera.

"Anyway, today, we have a special couple. Our very own Hokage, and his wife Fuu. Anyway, you know me, I want the juicy details and facts. Today, we'll be asking The World's Greatest Powerhouse Couple a few personal questions about love." Anko yelled to the audience.

The Audience went loud as they heard the names, they were all here for a special episode, and this was indeed turning out to be special. The woman took her seat, which was in front of a love seat, which was orange.

In fact the stage she had been standing, which was normally like a normal stage had been painted, and had several decorations related to Takigakure and Konoha as a whole. The woman watched the crowd become silent, she coughed, and then she smiled.

"Okay, please welcome Naruto and Fuu Uzumaki!"

The crowd went loud as a man with long shaggy spiky blonde hair, wearing a white coat with red flames towards the bottom, on the back a kanji for the number seven was written. He had deep blue ocean like eyes, a smile that lit up the room. He held the hand of his wife as they walked.

Fuu was a green haired woman, she had short hair, coming to her shoulders. He orange eyes were soft to look at, she even had the same smile as her husband. She was wearing a stunning white kimono that she had bought for the occasion.

"What's up guys?!" Naruto called out to the crowd.

They all cheered as they took their seat on the love seat. The duo shared a kiss before wrapping each others loose arms over their necks. The woman looked at the pair, she smiled as she nodded to Naruto and picked up the mic.

"Man, the crowds electrifying tonight. Anyway, Naruto Uzumaki you've been Hokage for about two years now, and a husband for four years. Your the son of the late Minato Namikaze and The fireball Kushina Uzumaki." The blonde man nodded.

"And, we have you, The Orange Sun Beetle Of Takigakure. I hear that your parents abandoned you, is this correct information?" Fuu nodded solemnly.

"Well I hope they have a rather rude awakening one day, I've known you since you were a little girl, and now I can't even be more proud of you. Fuu Uzumaki everyone!" The crowd applauded the girl who was flushed in nervousness.

"Okay, okay. Now moving on, many of the crowd wanted to have a little insight om your history together. The month of love, February, is fast approaching us. What can you tell all the men out there Naruto to do when faced with some girls?" The woman asked.

"I would tell them to relax, everyone has someone in the world, and if they screw up so what? Try again, besides, if you aren't doing anything wrong and if something just happens it's okay. I mean, my first date with Fuu was an absolute disaster...my god, I had never been so stressed out in my life!" Naruto stated as he laughed slightly.

"Oh, what happened?" Anko inquired.

"Okay, okay. Five years ago, right before The Fourth World War, we were friends. Anyway, my friendship with Fuu blossomed into love. We didn't really talk about it, it was totally awkward, and so I tried to figure out a way to break the ice on it. So, I bought her two tickets to the fair." Naruto stopped for a moment to catch his breath.

"Oh, that's not a bad idea, what could've gone wrong?" Anko shrugged it off.

"Oh, trust me, it would seem my luck is just one sided. It acted like it wanted me to be single. We got there, wondered about, somehow my wallet got stolen. Well, we decided not to eat anywhere, which sucked because their was this restaurant I had reservations for in secret. Then, get this, it had been sunny the day before. Not a cloud in the sky, so we decided to wear some loose clothing for the heat. And, guess what happened? It poured rain as if it was a monsoon." Naruto told the crowd.

The crowd recoiled slightly, knowing some of the pain he must have gone through. He looked at Fuu smiling, but the girl raised her hand up.

"Yes? You want a turn?" Anko asked.

Fuu nodded, and smiled as she her husbands hand.

"Naruto is telling the truth, the date was a disaster. I didn't know it was a date until he went off like he usually did when he got frustrated, he was even about to mope off, saying he was doomed to be alone. So, I told him he could reschedule a date another time, and that I forgave him for the terrible evening. I even went one step further and tracked down the guy who stole his wallet. I actually don't quite want to tell you what happened to him, I'll never say why they found a man with a wedgie on a flag pole." The crowd paled slightly at what Fuu said.

Anko herself nodded in respect for the feisty green haired woman, she smiled as she took out a few cards. She scanned over a few of the questions she was supposed to ask them. She found one, and smiled deviously.

"When and where was your first kiss, and for you, Fuu how was it?" Anko asked.

Naruto slightly poked his fingers in a way Hinata did back when she was younger, he had a small blush on his face, Fuu on a roll decided to take the lead.

"Oh, our first kiss, to answer you...it was amazing. I was going to our fifth date, anyway, last time I had given him a kiss on the cheek for how sweet he was. I decided no matter how this date went, short of something horrible, I was going to kiss him. He was treating me to my seventeenth birthday, and this was just right before The Fourth World War mind you. So we ate at his house, he even cooked for me, and we had some drinks mind you. It was perfect." Fuu answered as she smiled.

"Oh, so can Naruto cook good?" Fuu nodded to Anko's question.

"Hell yes he can." She replied back.

"So...did that little drinking lead to something _more_ that night?" Anko slyly asked.

Fuu was caught off guard as she looked gobsmacked, she blushed hard at the question. Sinking back into her seat, the two looked at each other, before Naruto took back the lead and smiled.

"No.." He stated.

"Oh, why not?" Anko asked.

"I, and her were drinking yes, that's why. She wanted too actually if I recalled, but I just pushed it off and told her it wasn't the right time nor the place. I loved her too much to just have sex with her because of a few drinks, but trust me, I had my own difficulties controlling myself. Thankfully I reared myself in." Naruto stated.

Anko snickered as she pulled out a card, she looked deviously towards Naruto. He looked at her nervously, it was the similar look she gave him in The Chunin exams when he was younger. Years later, in fact a little over a decade later, it still scared him shitless.

"Oh, let see here. I have here a very personal question, you can answer it if you want. This is an adult talk show after all, so lets be frank. When was your first time, how was it, and position were you in?" Anko asked snickering at them.

The duo blushed deeply at the question, in all honesty it couldn't be that bad...right? So, Fuu, seeing that her husband was thinking of a ways to swerve around it,and failing miserably by the looks of it. She decided to take the lead.

"Well...um, very interesting question Anko. Ha ha ha, well you see, it was actually...um. I don't know how to say this, but it was actually _right_ after the war. Way before we were married, in fact...um, it was in Naruto's hospital bed...ha ha ha." Fuu answered nervously.

The crowd gasped in shock. Anko looked at the two with wide eyes, she smiled deviously, and turned to Naruto. She saluted him in a manner of respect, and she turned to the crowd.

"Well, well, seems we've found the moaning ghost, or should I say ghosts, of Konoha Hospital." Anko quipped to the crowd.

The crowd ate it up, Naruto and Fuu were very embarrassed at the admission.

"So, how was it?" Anko asked.

"I-it was...both great and painful. I mean, you know, he actually has been and always will be my first...and before anyone assumes anything...I was on _top_ of the situation at hand." The green haired quipped.

Once again, the crowd ate it up, and Anko laughed aloud like banshee. Naruto just hanged his head low, saying how his wife had now turned on him, and just mumbled. He looked at his wife, she shrugged at him, and finally he just let loose.

"So, since my wife wants to be a little cheeky. Being on top wasn't the only thing, in fact...let's just nip it in the butt a little bit here. I was also on top, bottom, to the sides, to walls, to the shower, in the air, on floor, behind, in front, to the windows! And. On. The. Desk whoowhoo!" Naruto screamed as he stood up.

Fuu hit the floor, blood was gushing from her nose, red from embarrassment. The green haired woman looked at her husband as the crowd was laughing whole heartily at the situation. Anko licked her lips, imagine if she had been lucky enough and had been a little younger.

"Okay kiddos, so, let's see here. Oh, here is one of the last two questions, when did you first realize you were both in love with each other." Anko asked.

The pair just blanched, they looked at the woman, she had the most innocence and shit eating grin across her face. The purple haired busty fireball of Konoha whistled, finally the couple pointed their fingers at her.

"You are saying them outta order?! Aren't ya, ya know!" Naruto and Fuu shouted in accusation.

"What, can't have a little fun, anyway answer the damn question brats!" Anko replied in a cheery tone.

"Fine...anyway. I first realized I was in love with Fuu, and for those saying love at first sight, this is no fairy tale. I fell in love with her after I had a brawl in training with her, no joke, it wasn't her beautiful singing. It was her fiery will and temper that made me hot for her, and it made it bad. So, when I heard she had been possible got captured by The Akatsuki...I went ballistic. I almost released The Nine Tails and go on a total war path." Naruto said with fire in his eyes.

"Luckily, we managed to restrain you, though you were quite mad at the fact." ANko said.

"Ya no shit." Naruto replied.

"Okay, okay, well Fuu?" Anko asked.

"When he came for me...being abandoned by my family, I put little stock in friends. Naruto was my best friend, but I knew he'd never betray his village to come after me. I knew he'd never disobey orders, but...I knew very wrong. I was so wrong, and when I heard him shout, I thought they had placed me under a genjutsu or something." Fuu sniveled a little bit.

"So...so, when he got there, he told them to back off of me. I was his friend, his best friend, and them holding me captive made him irritate. He, he told them if they didn't let, he'd kill every last one of them. This was Kakuzu, and Hidan mind you. They said if he didn't back off, they'd kill him, that he wasn't going to stop them from killing me." Fuu smiled.

"And, for once, I saw someone who didn't run away. He stood there, a defiant, rage filled look on his face. He risked it all, he was very injured after the battle, I wasn't such a good shape as well, and when he crawled next to me. The very thing he asked me, despite him having broken bones, deep cuts, and blood flowing from his mouth. He asked me if _I_ was okay, he was worse of then me, and he smiled. He actually smile at me, through the pain, he promised me nothing like this would ever happen again. He kept his promise." Fuu said as she moved her hand to her husband's.

They both squeezed each other, Fuu was crying a little bit, having the memory burned into her mind so well.

Anko was speechless, so was the crowd, they rarely heard of someone disobeying a village over a single person. Let alone, over a person from another village.

"That's...beautiful." Anko said as she applauded them.

Naruto watched her pull out one more card, and she smiled as she looked at it.

"For Naruto, is there one thing in the world you could have changed, what would it be?" Anko asked.

"If you asked me that question when I was a kid, I would've wanted my parents back...but, when I met Fuu. I couldn't believe how lucky I was, not only was she like me, but she the nicest person I'd had ever met. So, the one thing I wish could change, I wish I could have made her life better...screw me. I would always want her happy, no matter, believe it." Fuu smiled as she squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"And, for Fuu, before I tear up. Is there anything you haven't told Naruto?" Anko asked.

Naruto looked at his wife, however, he was shocked when she nodded. She looked him deep in the eyes, she showed no sign of harm or sadness, but fear. She closed her eyes, and spoke with a soft voice.

"I'm pregnant."

Naruto's world stopped, he looked at the audience, then back to her. He felt light headed, tears welled up in his eyes, and finally he managed to get control of himself.

"You-you're what now?" Naruto asked as he looked his wife.

"I'm pregnant...six weeks in." Fuu said again while adding in a time line.

"Six weeks...six weeks, pregnant, why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked as he felt a little hurt.

"I had a stupid, idiotic thought, that you would grow bored of me..." Fuu admitted.

"Grow bored of you, wh-what?! No way Fuu, you're my wofe. There is no one else out there, you're my perfect match, and I never would've grown bored of you. I'm...I'm just so...so happy. I'm so happy!" Naruto grabbed her holding her up.

"I'm going to be a daddy, I'm going to have a kid, and it's with you. Hell yeah Fuu, you did it, you did it! Mmmm!" Naruto crashed his lips against her's.

Anko looked on in the scene, she then turned to the camera, and smiled.

"Well folks that's it, now for next episode, we'll have Chouji Akamichi and Karui Akamichi on stage. Is it true that Akamichi can use their expansion jutsu in other places you may ask? Well, tune to the Anko talk show, and find out...or else." She evilly cackled

The camera then shut off.


End file.
